A Ginger and a Stag
by jamesp0tter.x
Summary: Lily has hated James Potter since her life at Hogwarts begun. But what if everything wasn't what she thought it was? What if the people she trusted the most ended up being the ones who hurt her the most? And what if the people she thought hurt her the most, were the ones she had to trust with a great secret? Jily fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I jolted awake.

The first night of the school year was usually the best. Everyone got to see the people who truly meant something to them, and everyone slept soundly now they were back at their home. But for some reason I had woken up dripping with sweat and sick with worry. It was then when I realized i was in a hospital bed that I wasn't in my dorm.

I sat up, startled and plainly anxious as to where I was. I decided that staying calm was the best option in my situation, so I opened my eyes fully and looked around. It was light outside and I could see the sun pouring in to the room. It was the hospital wing - that I already knew - I just wondered where everyone who was meant to be catering my every need was.

The bed opposite me was empty but someone had clearly been in it previously, the covers were all over the place and the pillow had a dip in the fabric where someone's head had been. And where was ol' Pomfrey? I noticed that in the cabinet next to my bed was the gas lamp, lit. At that moment, as I moved my head, a searing pain echoed around my head, causing me to fall back down on my back. I gasped with the pain that didn't seem to ease, and opened my eyes which had snapped shut with agony. I heard footsteps but my vision was blurred.

So my first day at Hogwarts being head girl resulted into me practically dying and nobody in the school coming to my aid. Typical. I bet nobody even had a clue who the new head girl was.

Lily who?

What ginger kid?

I bet they were all clueless as to who Lily the ginger even was. And because of me being here, I couldn't even have my five minutes of fame. Wait, why was I here?

"I trust you've slept well?" I jumped and sat up immediately. The familiar voice tore the previous silence apart.

"I… err… yeah." My head was already pounding with just a quiet conversation. What would it be like when I get to the great hall?

"I bet you're just wondering why you're here, Miss Evans." She asked me.

"Well yes, that has crossed my mind."

She looked sterner than she did before. My heart beat a little quicker when it dawned on me whatever the reason I was in here, it might be serious.

"Well. It seems as though somebody decided it would be of the upmost hilarity to hit you with a Diminuendo charm, to which you didn't exactly take lightly. You fell unconscious and hit your head on the way here." She leaned over and dabbed a small amount of blue coloured liquid on my forehead where I had supposedly fallen. I flinched as she did so. Of course someone would hit me with a charm.

Bloody hilarious to hit the 'know it all with a charm', I bet they thought. This Bruisewort balm stunk.

"So, what have I missed." I asked Pomfrey.

Apparently I've missed Dumbledore's speech and the sorting hat's best song since I was a first year. How wonderful. If I find out who the person on the end of that wand was I will Avada Kedavra them into oblivion. Don't mess with the Head Girl. That would get my name known. Although I might end up in Azkaban. Not my best idea, thinking about it. I should stick to potions in future. Me and the head boy could teach the first years. That would be nice.

Wait.

Who was head boy?

Jesus, how has this not occurred to me before now? The person I'm going to be spending more time than ever with, I hadn't a clue who it was and everyone else knew.

"Madam Pomfrey, who's the Head Boy?!"

she gritted her teeth. My heart sunk.

"Well I don't want an overreaction because I know what you think of him." Shit. I nodded and twiddled my thumbs, staring into my lap.

"James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

JAMES BLOODY POTTER.

OF ALL PEOPLE.

I was stuck with the most arrogant… THING in a ten mile radius of Hogwarts. Fabulous. I was fuming. Actually, I was upset. I didn't want to be Head Girl with James Potter.

Ever since third year he had asked me out taking the piss, and every time I said no he got the marauders laughing and sneering.

I hated him. No. I _despised_ him.

I'm not a very hateful person, but this boy made my blood boil. I was always the subject of mocking with him and his friends, which always left me feeling wonderful about myself. He would call me freckles, because he knows how self conscious I am of them. He would call me 'perfect' as a way to tease and mock me. He made me feel bad about myself, and as a result of that I hate him. And I always will. All of this was running through my head, and I think Pomfrey caught on that I was about to punch something as she stepped away from my bed and let me get on with it.

Thinking about it, I bet it was Potter and his gang that charmed me.

Of course!

Why didn't I think of this before? Obviously they would do it, they are the only people I know of who have an irrational hatred for me. Remus is the only person who is decent and is friends with Potter and Black. Sirius Black was as arrogant as Potter, the only difference was that Black was slightly attractive, unlike Potter. Potter was not attractive in the slightest, although every other girl in the school was attracted to him.

"Up you get, Miss Evans." I looked up.

"What?"

"A fairly simple instruction. Up you get. You're well enough to start this term now, you just needed a decent amount of sleep which you most certainly would not have got being in a dorm with Rowan."

I smiled. Evie Rowan was my best friend, but I swear she had verbal diarrhea. Not once since first year when we became friends has she stopped speaking, bless her. She might be very talkative, but she was also the most genuine, caring person I had met.

Apart from Felicity. Felicity Taylor was my other best friend. She looked like me but with dark hair, unlike Evie who was much taller, slimmer and had long blonde hair. She was Black's girlfriend, which was why me and Potter were always near eachother. Unfortunately. Felicity didn't have a boyfriend and was single like me, but neither of us needed a boyfriend. I didn't want one, as I needed time to study, while she was too dedicated to Quidditch.

I sat up and stretched, and climbed out of bed. My head was pounding still, but I was far too hungry to pay attention to that at that very moment. I thanked Pomfrey and went to hunt for Eve and Felicity.

"LILY!"

Something large ran into me and squeezed me tightly. I grinned madly, that perfume reminded me of one person and one person only.

"Felicity!"

She held my shoulders and smiled.

"Explain! Where were you? You missed my little brother get sorted into Gryffindor, and Merlin's beard, you should've tasted the chocolate cake last night!" she squealed.

"The chocolate cake was rather fantastic, I must agree."

I spun round to be greeted by Evie. I laughed and explained the whole 'charm' situation. Felicity frowned.

"Is that Freckles I see? Thought she'd dropped off the face of the Earth."

I gritted my teeth.

The low, raspy voice was speaking behind my ear. I would know that voice anywhere.

"For your information, Potter, I was in the Hospital Wing all evening and night. Where were you? Getting drunk on Firewhisky no doubt." I replied, not moving. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. I might despise him, but he does have rather beautiful eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then registered what I was saying.

"Hospital wing? Why?" he looked genuinely concerned.

Why was he bothering himself with my troubles, it's not like he's cared before.  
I reluctantly told him what Pomfrey had said to me. He frowned.

"I'm on to it." This time it was my turn to frown.

"NO! James Potter come back here this second!" he ran out, laughing over his shoulder.

Prat. Of course it was just like him to go and make a drama out of nothing, and to go and involve himself in my business. I turned round. I would've spoken to Evie about what I'd missed gossip-wise last night - if Sirius and her weren't eating each other's faces that is. I made a gagging noise to which Felicity laughed and went upstairs. I would've followed her if I wasn't so interested to know how exactly James Potter was going to find out who charmed me. I wasn't even bothered about the charm anymore anyway.

So for some reason, I walked out and went to find James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Freckles." I grimaced.

"Don't call me Freckles, Potter." James looked at me apologetically.

"Well if I can't call you Freckles, what can I call you?" he grinned his grin that all the girls fall for. But not me, I wouldn't fall for his grin.

"Lily will do just nicely. Or Evans if we're sticking to surnames. No Freckles, no Ginge, just Lily." I was beginning to wonder why I'd hunted Potter down.

"So, Just Lily, I was curious as to why you want me. Moony told me you were asking for me. Finally given in to my good looks and irresistible charm, have we?" he grinned again. Merlin's beard, that grin is doing my head in. I sniggered at his ignorant and arrogant comment.

"Potter, I swear your head gets bigger each year." He nodded and smiled that grin. That grin did make his eyes light up rather nicely.

"Well what do you expect, I am Head Boy of course. But my Headship wouldn't be complete without someone with as big a head as me. I guess that's why Ol' Dumbly picked you, Freckles. Wait, no. Lily." He shoved my arm playfully and for some strange, strange reason, I shoved him playfully back. He grinned. Merlin, he did like to grin.

"'Ol' Dumbly' picked me because I actually try in lessons and get good grades, and I don't go involving myself in other people's business, now do I." I could be a bitch when I wanted to.

"Oh… ok. I was worried about you, is all. Well… Cya then, Lily."

He slowly turned and made his way back up to the common room. I felt bad now.

Wait, no!

Why should I feel bad for Potter? He makes me feel terrible, and I bet that was just another Marauder prank, getting him to make me think he cares about me. I could just imagine Sirius jumping out and humiliating me, while Remus and Peter slouched behind. James of course, would be mocking me and following me and making me feel worse than before. For some reason, that idea made me feel ill. The thing with James, he didn't seem like he was joking. So every time he said something like that you would fall for it. And every time the Marauders would jeer at me looking like an idiot once again.

Tomorrow was my first day of lessons, seeing as I missed yesterday. Potions first thing, with Muggle Studies and DADA last. Not too bad. Potions was my strongest lesson, and Muggle Studies was a doss (with me being Muggle born of course.) Remus always helped me through DADA and so that went rather quickly and painless.

It was just that Defense Against the Dark Arts was what I was dreading the most. This was due to one minor thing, although I didn't consider it minor. James Potter was in my class. I sat next to Remus and always have, so there would be no doubt about Potter sitting next to me. I could just imagine him laughing about what had just happened, how he had fooled me that he cared and how I had blushed when he said it. So DADA was something I wasn't looking forward to, after Evie had told me about Potter being in th-

"Lily. Dumbledore wants to see you, immediately." I snapped my head up and looked at the messenger, God how I hated Will Jones in third year. Cocky little shit.

"Why?" I asked him, I stared out the window and saw the Quidditch field in the background. Potter would be playing Quidditch right now.

"Dunno. Minnie told me to tell you. Seems serious."

McGonagall never looked or let on if she was worried about something. Maybe I had done something I shouldn't have? I slid off the window sill and left the common room.

It was surprisingly busy in the corridors for half six. Usually everyone was in the common rooms. I started to become cautious. What was happening? Why did Ol' Dumbley want to talk to me so badly? I squeezed through the crowd of Second Years.

"Have you heard about James Potter? You know, Head Boy?" they whispered.

Something in my tummy flipped, and I quickened my pace.

What had happened to James?

"Yeah, apparently he's messed up pretty bad." I heard another say. I was starting to panic. I pushed past them all quicker than I had done before, until I ended up practically running to Dumbledore's office.

"Soksola" I panted to the large phoenix model that lay as a security precaution.

My breath was starting to come back.

"Well, Miss Evans. I am quite unsure to what has met your ears on the way here, but by the looks of you red cheeks, and the fact that you are out of breath, I assume it can't have been good." he gestured for me to take a seat.

"Something about James? What's happened to him, sir?" I was starting to think all sorts, and all sorts was getting me panicked.

"As Head Girl, you will need to be informed about certain situations and events. These will also need to stay confidential, for the respect of your friend." I nodded.  
"I believe you are friends with Remus Lupin." I nodded again. What had Remus got to do with anything?  
"Remus was put in a rather unfortunate situation when he was younger.

You have to understand, in times such as now, that there is a distinct quality between bad and good. While good is hard to find, there is good in all hearts. Finding the bad in people is much easier, but can be mistaken for diversity. I need you to be understanding in this specific situation."

I had never thought about that, but it was true. It was always easier to spot the bad in people, but the bad that we saw wasn't always bad at all.

"As I was saying previously, Remus was put into an unfortunate and horrific situation when he was a young boy. He was contaminated by Fenrir Greyback and it has left him slightly different to the rest of us. Fenrir Greyback works for Voldemort, and is one of the most evil people in our world. Greyback works to contaminate young children to build up an army of people like him, bred to kill and murder.

Remus Lupin came across him as a young boy, and as you can imagine, was bitten. Ever since, Remus has had to get out of our school and away from any students every full moon before he causes any damage to anyone. I'm sure you have an understanding of his friendship with James, Peter and Sirius. They are all aware of his problem, and have helped him through it since first year. A very dangerous job, which I did not realize was happening until tonight.

There has been an accident, however, on this occasion, and James has been left extremely injured. If Sirius had not distracted Remus, James would've been killed tonight. It is my job to inform you about this, Lily, and I just hope that you are able to cope with all headship responsibilities until James recovers fully."

He adjusted his glasses on his face and looked at me in the eye. This was so much to take in. What Remus had gone through was shocking. And James, poor James. He had been helping Remus get through it with him, and Remus had nearly killed his best friend.

I shuddered with that thought.

"That would be fine, I would cope perfectly with that. Thankyou for letting me know, sir." I forced a smile at him, and made my way out of the room. What had everyone else heard? What if they thought Remus was a killer? I had to go to the hospital wing and see how he was. Not that I liked him at all. Nope.

Madam Pomfrey didn't let me into the wing. I'm not surprised really, it's not like I'm friends with him. But I couldn't help but worry. I wondered what was wrong with him. I wondered how long he would be in there. I couldn't sleep that night. It's no wonder, really. There was so much to take in. I hoped James was alright. I couldn't help but realize, I really missed him.

Merlin's beard, what was happening to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Potions flew by. I was pleased to realize I was yet again top of the class, not in a big headed cocky way – it was just something that I had always been proud of, me being Muggle born and that.

In Muggle Studies we looked at the function of a hot water bottle, and me, Holly Presnon and Harry Bayley were the only ones to find the lesson incredibly easy. Not that I did much, Evie was filling me in on the whole 'Peter and Jodie Fairclough' rumor.

Little Peter may have finally got himself a girlfriend, bless him. I loved all the Marauders, except James Potter of course, but there was something about Peter that I didn't like. He was so clingy and needy, I just wondered why the Marauders, have, and constantly do put up with him.

Defence Against the Dark Arts dragged through.

The absence of Remus was very obvious, and so James and him was all I thought about. Although Remus was physically ok, Dumbledore had let him have some time off school. Apparently the whole situation had messed him up badly. There were whispers of James' welfare, and Sirius had been allowed to see him. Evie told me about what Sirius had said after, James is getting better but probably needs another week to recover. He had broken his ribs and punctured a lung. It was quite serious, but Ol' Pomfrey was able to get him better in a short space of time.

I was still confused as to why I was missing the annoying toe rag, but I knew I wanted to see him soon. The rest of the school week flew by, until I was in the last lesson of the week, Divination.  
"Omens are a powerful source of foretelling events…" I tuned out. Merlin, this lesson was shit. A piece of paper hit me on the head.

_Seems like you're enjoying yourself. I've got some news, if you want to hear it.  
Fel x_

_**Go for it, anything to distract me from the wonders of Divination.  
Lily x**___

_A certain somebody is getting out of the Hospital Wing later. Evie says that Sirius says he wants to speak to you.  
Fel x  
ps. Harrison Porter is staring at you.  
__**  
**_

_**Have I done something wrong, I wonder why he wants to chat? Glad he's getting out. Not that I like him.  
Lily x  
ps. He's staring at Chelsea James behind me, you twat.**___

_Probably to see if he's any closer to being allowed to snog you. You know full well he fancies the pants off of you. And of course. Sure. ;)  
Fel x  
ps. And that's why he's coming over to speak to you, is it? See you in the common room Lils._

I looked up. Harrison Porter was coming over.

Harrison Porter was a Ravenclaw, incredibly intelligent and equally gorgeous. He's also meant to be a great kisser, but i'll pretend I don't know that.

"Hey, Lily." He smiled at me. I just melted.

"Hi Harrison, everything ok?" I replied calmly. My insides were jelly.

"I'm very good thank you, Lil. You? I was wondering if…er… you were free this afternoon? We could have a walk or something while the weather's nice."

I looked at him.

"Or not, I don't really mind." I looked at him more. He turned and was about to walk away. SHIT. I had to say something!

"Wait! That would be lovely, actually. Meet at the great hall at four?" I smiled at him, and he walked over to me.

"Perfect." He was about an inch away from me, and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I turned and walked out of the room, and found myself skipping when I reached the common room.

"FILL ME IN." Felicity squealed. I told her what was happening tonight.

She laughed with glee, every girl in the school was dying to go on a date with Harrison. He had short black hair with a longer fringe, which he blow-dried backwards to the side. He was pale, but very muscular and had perfect skin. As Muggles say, I had pulled.

I checked the clock. 3:20. I had forty minutes to get myself ready, but I needed Evie to help me.

I walked into the common room again, where Evie and Sirius were kissing on the sofa.

"EVIE." She pulled away from him looking confused.

"Upstairs, now." I said firmly. Sirius pulled her back and they continued kissing. Merlin, Get a room. I walked over to where they were and physically dragged her off him.

"Merlin's beard, Evans, get off her." Sirius growled. Evie shrugged and reluctantly followed me upstairs.

"What's this all about, Lily." She seemed grumpy.

"Harrison Porter asked me on a date and I'm going in 35 minutes and I don't know what to wear."  
Her mood changed.

"When was this?!" she looked outraged. She was beginning to really annoy me.

"Earlier in DADA. Can't you try and be happy for me? I'm sorry I dragged you off your boyfriend but I'm kind of in a dilemma here."  
She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, Lily, you can be a fucking idiot." She stormed out. It was my turn to be outraged. How dare she say that to me? I'm about to go on a date with the hottest lad in the school, not to mention nicest, so how the hell can she call me an idiot for that. That does not represent my IQ level or anything to signify me being an idiot. So she can fuck right off.

I chose my shapely jeans and my floaty summery top (which just so happens to make my boobs look bigger.) I pinned two sides of my hair back and for once my hair looked more curly than frizzy, thank Merlin. I outlined my eyes in eyeliner to open them up a bit, and put on my robe. Evie was in the common room, I could hear her and Sirius talking. I opened the door and stormed through, swishing my hair in her face. Accidently of course.

4:02 the clock said.

Harrison was waiting by the doors. He was wearing a white t shirt which fitted perfectly against his torso, outlining each muscle discreetly. He wore his blue jeans which he rolled the bottoms up on, and wore navy converse. He looked simply divine.

"Hi Harrison." I subtley fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"Wow, Lily. You look beautiful." He looked at me in the eye, and I blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled, but it was followed by an awkward silence.

"So, shall we go then?" he reached out and held my hand. My tummy flipped.

"Sure." I grinned at him and squeezed his hand.

"So Headgirl are we? That's pretty cool." He said.

"Thanks. A lot of responsibilities now, though. Dumbledore and McGonagall keep needing talks with me about different things. I do like it though."

"Potter's meant to get out tonight. Do you know how he is?" he replied. Him and Potter got on quite well. Significantly well, actually, seeing as James usually hates anyone in a different house to him.

"Better, apparently. Evie said he could've come in today but Pomfrey wanted to keep him in longer." I spoke.

"Lily, can I tell you something?" he changed the subject. He held my other hand.

"Of course, you ok?" I asked.

"Lily, I know we barely speak, and when we do it's generally quite awkward. But I want you to know that I really like you." He looked at the floor.

This was random. We'd barely been speaking for five minutes. I didn't know what to say.

"Well… er… from what I know of you, I quite like you too." I smiled. He was beautiful.

He looked at me. He was taller than me, but in a good way. His eyes were a magnificent blue. He leant in closer. Oh Merlin, hes about to kiss me. He closed his eyes. I closed mine.

He kissed me. His lips were plush and soft, and they brushed against mine. I opened my mouth slightly and he opened his. He put his tongue inside my mouth, and it traced against mine. He lifted his hands to touch my face and I held his waist. I barely knew him, but this felt right for some reason. The rumours were right, he was a good kisser. We realized we were in full view of everyone, so we pulled away and walked over to a large tree. He pulled me onto his lap and we carried on kissing, getting deeper and deeper. This was unlike me, just to kiss whoever said they liked me. His tongue raced around my mouth and his hands dropped to my lower waist. He wasn't just a good kisser, he was a fantastic kisser.

"Harrison. Get the hell off her."

We snapped apart. Potter stood glaring at him. He had a large cut down his face.

"Potter." He replied. He got up and walked off.

What the hell.

WHAT THE HELL.

Harrison Porter had just kissed me, yet completely ditched me once Potter had come over. Why the hell was he glaring at me?

I stood up.

"Excuse me, Potter, but last time I checked, it wasn't any of your business who I kissed. And I'm pretty sure that remains the same as it is now." I was fuming.

"It bloody well is when he's kissing you for a bet."

"What the hell are you on about, Potter."

"Harrison Porter. Him, and his mates are having a bet at who could kiss the most girls. He doesn't like you, he just wanted to kiss you." I went as red as my hair was. My cheeks went hot.

"How do you know all this?" I stammered.

"Harry Bayley has made it pretty public news since Harrison kissed his girlfriend. Merlin, Lily. How didn't you know?" He looked at me. I could feel myself heating up.

I was such a fucking idiot. Evie was right. Was that what she was on about earlier? Potter offered me a hand up. I accepted it. I could feel my eyes welling up. No way was I going to cry in front of James Potter. He saw this and hugged me. He was the one who had nearly died and I was the one being hugged. I stuffed my face into his shoulder as my eyes went blurry from tears.

"Lil, I'm sorry. You needed to know, and I wasn't going to let that… ah… what was it? Toe rag, kiss you without you knowing what was going on." I smiled. In first year I had called him a toe rag, which he had never let go. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry for getting your top wet." I said. He smiled and shook his head, as if to say no worries.

"Well, cya, Lil."

"Cya, James." I smiled.


End file.
